Zielony płomień
by Mala Miss
Summary: Hermiona ginie podczas Ostatniej Bitwy, na oczach Severusa. Nagły przypływ adrenaliny pokazuje całe jej życie.


- NIE!

Hermiona odwróciła się gwałtownie, rozpoznając ten głos. Niezależnie od tego, co by się z nią działo, w jakim byłaby stanie i tak by go rozpoznała. Głęboki i niski, zazwyczaj sarkastyczny, teraz natomiast pełen strachu. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała, aby Severus Snape się bał, dlatego odwróciła się przerażona. Czyżby dostał zaklęciem? Nie, to nie możliwe. Był na to za dobry, za szybki.

Szybko wyłapała go wzrokiem. Był oczywiście cały na czarno, wybrany w swoje nieśmiertelne, grobowe szaty, jak u nietoperza. Zamarł, wpatrując się w nią, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu. I dopiero wtedy zrozumiała, dlaczego Severus okazał słabość. Jakieś piętnaście stóp od niej stała Bellatriks, celującą w nią różdżką. Słyszała jak wypowiada magiczną formułkę, głosem, który był przepełniony nienawiścią i słodyczą jednocześnie. Gdyby nie to, że zaraz miała zginąć, z pewnością by ją zemdliło.

Nagle stało się coś, o czym tylko słyszała lub oglądała w mugolskiej telewizji, ale nigdy nie doświadczyła. Przed oczami zobaczyła wspomnienia, przelatujące jakby klatka po klatce, z zawrotną szybkością. Zobaczyła siebie, żyjącą u boku Severusa Snape'a.

Była w klasie od eliksirów, w której panowała tak gęsta atmosfera, że można by ją niemal kroić nożem. Wszyscy byli spięci i oczekiwali najgorszego. Pomimo tego, że w Hogwarcie przebywali niecałą dobę, zdążyli usłyszeć całą masę plotek o przerażającym Mistrzu Eliksirów. Nagle, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i wszedł Severus Snape we własnej osobie. Szaty zakotłowały mu się pod nogami, a wzrok ciskał gromy. Stanął na środku sali o oceniał ich wyrachowanym spojrzeniem.

Znajdowała się na korytarzu w lochach i patrzyła z niedowierzeniem w czarne oczy. Profesor Snape jak zwykle ukarał Gryffindor i pogratulował Slytherinowi, pomimo tego, że to ona była ofiarą całego zajścia. Trzymała się za zęby, rosnące w zastraszającym tempie i bezskutecznie próbowała zakryć je dłonią. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że był aż tak bardzo niesprawiedliwy.

Przytulała do siebie Harry'ego, który właśnie wynurzył się z jeziora, wraz z Ronem i Gabrielle. Dumbledore, po cichych ustaleniach z resztą sędziów, oznajmił, że zajął drugie miejsce w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Ponad ramieniem przyjaciela, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do Snape'a, który stał jak zwykle ze skwaszoną miną, nieopodal. W takiej chwili, mogłaby się szczerzyć nawet do samego Voldemorta.

Początek wakacji na Grimmauld Place. Weszła do środka, wraz z niepewnym Ronem i pierwsze co zrobiła, to wpadła na profesora Snape'a. W ostatnim momencie zdążył ją złapać. Przez chwilę trzymał ją w swoich chudych i silnych ramionach, po czym szybko uciekł, nawet nie zaszczycając jej jednym, wrednym spojrzeniem.

Wkroczyła do kuchni, akurat pod koniec kłótni Syriusza i profesora Snape'a. Ten ostatni właśnie wychodził. Mijając się z nim w drzwiach, przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, po czym szybko uciekła spojrzeniem w drugą stronę. Twarz zasłoniła włosami, aby ukryć powstający rumieniec na twarzy i zawołała wesoło do Syriusza, który jak gdyby nic się nie stało, robił sobie kanapkę z masłem orzechowym.

Po akcji w Ministerstwie Magii, Gwardia Dumbledore'a wróciła na chwilę do Kwatery Głównej. Większość Zakonu Feniksa siedziała przy stole. Co poniektóry z Ognistą Whisky w ręce, inni patrzyli tempo w przestrzeń. Usiadła nieśmiało obok profesora Snape'a, który zmierzył ją zimnym spojrzeniem. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, pomimo tego, że właśnie zginął jego największy wróg. Był zdołowany, choć bardzo chciał to ukryć.

Pierwsza lekcja Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, której uczył profesor Snape. Wkroczył do sali, emanując pewnością siebie, jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Stanął przed klasą i zaczął opowiadać. Wyglądał wtedy jak dziecko, które wreszcie dostało długo wyczekiwany prezent i to jeszcze przed Gwiazdką.

Była noc, w której zginął Dumbledore. Rzucała zaklęciami na wszystkie strony, kiedy zobaczyła biegnącego profesora Snape'a. Wyglądał jak zwykle, gdyby nie to, że jego oczy były tak bezgranicznie smutne, że zgubiła rytm i potknęła się. Przebiegając obok, obrzucił ją szybkim spojrzeniem, aby upewnić się, czy aby na pewno nic jej nie jest. Nawet nie zauważyła, że chwilę później, przebiegli obok niej Draco Malfoy i Bellatriks Lestrange.

Moment, w którym dowiedziała się, kto zabił dyrektora, był najgorszą chwilą w jej krótkim życiu. Oparła się o ścianę i patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na tłum pod Wieżą Astronomiczną. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

Ostatni dzień z dwuletniej podróży dookoła świata. Mówi Harry'emu i Ronowi, że dalej tak nie może i musi wracać do domu, do Zakonu Feniksa. Gdy coś odkryje, wróci do nich, z nowymi informacjami. Była pewna, że nigdy nie zapomni przerażenia i bezsilności w oczach przyjaciół.

Następny rok spędziła na wyszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek wskazówek, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc w znalezieniu horkruksów. Gdy już była pewna, że to koniec, że przegrali, dostała sowę. W kopercie była mała list, który tłumaczył pewne sprawy. Czytając go, prawie zemdlała wrażenia. Znała to pismo, oglądała je przez siedem, długich lat w szkole. Należało do Severusa Snape'a.

Siedziała w tak brudnym barze, że niemal lepiła się do stolika. Na głowie miała chustkę. Wiedziała, że powinna zażyć eliksir Wielosokowy, ale była pewna, że akurat tutaj nikt nie będzie jej szukał. Gdy wszedł do meliny, prawie zsunęła się z krzesła. Jeżeli w szkole wyglądał na niedożywionego, to teraz był chodzącą śmiercią.

Leżała na łóżku, które z pewnością pamiętało pierwszą wojnę czarodziejów. Oczy miała zamknięte, ale wszystkie inne zmysły miała wyostrzone na tyle, że wyczuła, gdy ktoś wszedł do pokoju i położył się obok niej. Następnie poczuła gorące pocałunki na ramieniu.

Siedziała na kolanach Severusa Snape'a, który przysypiał. Pomimo tego, przytulał ją mocno do siebie. Wiedziała, że te o to spotkania, które odbywały się raz na miesiąc, a może i rzadziej, były dla niego najważniejsze na świecie.

Moment, gdy Severus powiedział jej o tym, że prawdopodobnie odnalazł ostatniego horkruska. Tego, który znajdował się w Hogwarcie i do którego, tylko on miał dostęp.

Ostatnia noc przed Ostatnią Bitwą, którą spędzili razem. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że to może być ich ostatnie spotkanie, pomimo tego, Severus wychodząc z zapyziałego pokoju, wymówił te trzy magiczne słowa. Nie musiała nawet odpowiadać twierdząco. Wystarczyło mu wilgotne spojrzenie, jakim go obdarzyła. Pocałował ją w czoło i wyszeptał, że ją kocha.

A teraz oto miała zginąć. Dwanaście godzin po zaręczeniu się, po tym jak Severus Snape powiedział, że ją kocha. Miała tylko dwadzieścia dwa lata, ale była gotowa. Była gotowa, aby zielony płomień Bellatriks ją uderzył. Ostatni raz spojrzała na Severusa i uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco. Wiedziała, że dobrze wybrała. Ten ułamek sekundy ze wspomnieniami, dzięki adrenalinie, uświadomił jej, jakie miała dobre życie, pomimo tego, że ciężkie. Zamknęła oczy i chwilę później upadła martwa na ziemię.

3


End file.
